An electrical circuit may include a plurality of sub-circuits (e.g., electrical components or groups of electrical components) that interact with one another. In some electrical circuit implementations, it may be advantageous to predict or control switching events for one sub-circuit with respect to another sub-circuit. For example, it may be advantageous to activate or deactivate one switch based on activation or deactivation of another switch. Such switching, however, may be difficult to implement.